verminfandomcom-20200214-history
Thotpocalypse
The Thotpocalypse (also known as The Thottening, Night of the Living Thots, or Buckfilla Rapes Matsland 2017) is a LORE event that unfolded through Wednesday 12/6 to Friday 12/8. History On Wednesday, December 6th, a picture of a female Mr. Ultra Rare Mats was posted to the booru, and later several comics detailing Buckfilla turning everybody in Matsland into thots. Along with the comics came pin-up style pictures of various thotified vermin, like Mr. Skeeto and Genie the Bitch-Catching Clown. Important to note is that all of these were drawn by the same anon, who also drew Buckfilla herself. Almost immediately, other people began to also post Thotpocalyse-related comics. Many ridiculed the original storyline by killing Buckfilla and that sort of thing, but some actually built on the story. One in particular was Mr. Worldwide's story branch, which ended the Thotpocalypse for good because people thought it was funny and satisfying. The Thotpocalypse as a whole brought attention to both Buckfilla and Mr. Worldwide. Lore Buckfilla was hired at Matsland and placed the Mark of the thot on Mr. Ultra Rare Mats. This seemed benign, until it was revealed the mark had transformed him.It turned out that Buckfilla and Blooddrinka are in fact one and the same, and Buckfilla quickly got to work transforming the employees of the theme park. From Mats, Buckfilla set out on the warpath, converting Genie, Skeeto, Girly and Mc. CD. The chaos quickly spread, setting several different groups into motion. Galeco cuvera and his legal team set to work immediately, building a case to sue mats. Mr. Worldwide, however, set out to discover the cause of the thot outbreak and save the day. Playername attempted a confrontation and was defeated, OP Cashwhale was passed over, and Wargraav was marked and soon turned into an alien broodmother. DJ Badbone and MC Frankhurt almost went to Matsland, but instead decided to chill at home. Seeing the news, DJ Badbone put in a call to the Anti-Thot patrol, who arrived in the Anti-Thot mecha to deal with the problem. Mina revealed herself to confront Buckfilla, which indirectly lead to the reveal of Waifactory's location post disappearance. The power of sneezing-when-mentioned brought him into the eye of the camera long enough to show him working as a waitress at a titty-bar somewhere. Despite this, the problem continued, and began to unfold into an apocalypse scenario. DJ Badbone was taken unawares and converted, and the small, sexy army began to trickle out into the city. Meanwhile, Mr. Hanson Beest went to Matsland to pick up chicks, despite Billionaire Brian's annoyance with it. Hanson was soon overwhelmed by the hoards of thots. Soon Billionaire Brian and the Anti-Thot Mecha showed up to fight the hoards of thots. The mecha subsequently simply walked up to Buckfilla and just punched her skull out of her head. She survived and escaped, due to her milky healing factor. Eventually however, Mr. Worldwide put an end to things by visiting RPG Host's assistant, who brewed him some special anti thot shampoo. After applying liberally to his planet-head, the problem was wiped out, and everyone went home. Category:Events